Drunk
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: There is something inherently annoying about seeing your little brother drunk at three in the morning, even if you haven't spoken to him in years. Rated T to be safe.


Okay, look peeps, this is my first time venturing into this fandom, so please be nice. Any advice you guys have would be very welcome and much loved. By the by, this is just an incredibly random fic, so perhapes some people will be OOC. I don't know, but anyhow, enjoy.

Summary: There is something inherently annoying about seeing your little brother pissed out of his head at three in the morning, even if you haven't spoken to him in years.

Disclaimer: Hmmmmm ... Nope. It ain't mine.

Drunk

Dokugakuji did not enjoy going to see the local nightlife. Nor did he really enjoy sitting in smoke filled bars, watching people stummble through bottle after bottle of alcohol for no apparent reason. So, why he was sitting here at three in the morning, sipping something decidedly non alcoholic, was beyond him.

Most people still in the bar at this time, were either stummbling around, laughing too loudly and chatting to hookers, or crying gently into their half full glasses. Not really the picture of a good night. He sighed, and downed his drink. Kou would be wondering where he was, and Yaone would be preparing her 'motherly' speech about now.

He'd had enough of this place anyway. Standing up carefully, in case someone was half collapsed behind his seat, he threw his coat around his shoulders and made towards the door. His process was slow, as he dodged around the drunkards, but eventually the almost broken doornob was within his reach. However, no sooner had he laid his hand on the cool doornob, then someone crashed into him from the side. By instict, he turned and caught the someone by the shoulders.

His heart stopped.

Hair was concealing the man's face, but the true crimson locks were enough of a tell tale.

"Stupid ... as-asshole," the man hissed, attempting to pull away and failing miserably. Dokugakuji held his shoulders firm, willing the man to look up and confirm what he already knew. Sure enough, twin sunsets eventually rose to look at him through the curtain of messed hair. He closed his eyes, and whispered the question he dreaded the answer too. After all, he could just be mistaken. Anybodies eyes could look that red under this light.

"Gojyo?"

His brother ... enemy ... nodded once, before staggering forward slightly. Dokugakuji felt his world do a three sixty. Gojyo, who was only about twenty two as far as he knew, was here at this unholy hour, completely and utterly wasted. He stared down at Gojyo's sunset eyes, almost completely supporting the other man's weight. Not a twinge of recognition or intelligence shone in those eyes. Suddenly bordering on furious, he seized the younger man by the arm, despite the slurred protests, and steered him out the door.

"Wad'r'ya doin' ... s'not even light yet ... Com'on, I wuz havin' fun ..."

"Fun?" Dokugakuji hissed furiously, propelling Gojyo down the street, "Fun? You can barely stand, you little dumbass!"

"Fuckyouyoustupidasshole!"

The angry string of unintelligable sylables made Dokugakuji stop and pin his brother to the wall of a random building. Gojyo jerked limply on impact, like a ragdoll, his normally tanned face as pale as death, making the twin brown scars on his cheek stand out like a wine stain on a wedding dress. Dokugakuji groaned, trying to resist the urge to shake the other man.

"Damnit Gojyo, look at yourself! You look like shit! I always knew your were reckless, but I didn't think you were stupid!"

The younger man hiccuped slightly, his bemused, angry grin dissappering and his face growing, if possible, even paler.

Dokugakuji barely had time to move, before most of what Gojyo had drunk that night came back up with a vengance. He found himself sighing, moving to stand behind his brother, using one hand to steady the smaller man and the other the hold his long crimson hair back. He'd had to do this once for his mother, when a litre of cheap whiskey hadn't agreed with her.

That memory, though far from pleasant, had been one of his better ones. At least nobody gotten hurt really bad. Mother had been so far gone that Gojyo had even been able to pick some leaves out of her hair before she slapped him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gojyo flopped back against him. The long, usually elegant, red hair hung in damp listless curls.

"Jein ..."

The half whispered word travelled through the still night air, taking Dokugakuji completely by surprise. He looked down at the top of the mussed head resting against his shoulder.

"Yes Gojyo?" he asked, placing his cool hand on his brother's clammy forehead. Damnit ... babying Gojyo was something he hadn't seen himself doing again.

"I'm sorry ..." Gojyo whispered back, before passing out completely.

Owari

... Okay ... that ended out a bit more serious then intended. But, anyway, that's all she wrote for this fic. Please leave a review, point out places I need to improve on, a little healthy constructive crit never hurt anybody. Tell me what ya thought!


End file.
